When Worlds Collide
by UnfitDinosaur
Summary: Jason and Alec were just two Pokemon trainers on their way to the top, but then something happened. Something that would change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Jason was one of the best trainers in the Kanto region, having earned seven of the eight gym badges; he could take on anybody with confidence. His team, which consisted of Charizard, Raichu, Lapras, Gengar, Jolteon, and Machoke, was practically unstoppable. His best friend, Alec, accompanied Jason on his journey through Kanto. Alec's team consisted of Blastoise, Gyarados, Fearow, Arcanine, Hitmonlee, and Blaziken. Jason and Alec met when Alec moved from the Hoenn Region to Kanto. Alec had a Torchic as the family pet back then, and when he went to get his first pokemon in Kanto, he didn't tell Oak that he already had a pokemon. As a result, he started his journey with a Torchic and a Squirtle. Nowadays, both Jason and Alec are seventeen years old, and on their way to being pokemon legends.

But that changed one day, this is the story of that day, and every day beyond it.

"Why would we go to Kalos? We haven't even beaten all eight gyms here in Kanto!" Alec said. Jason and Alec were sitting on a bench right outside the Pokemon center in Saffron city.

"Just as a vacation, Kalos is in interesting place. It's the biggest region in the world, y'know." Jason replied.

"Vacation? What would be in Kalos worthy of a vacation?" Alec questioned.

"The Prism Tower, hell, the entirety of Lumiose City for that matter. I think it'll be fun." Jason said.

"Alright, but we're not going to any gyms, right?" Alec asked.

"That's what a vacation is. Don't worry, we're not going to get mixed up in Kalos' competitive league. Just a nice, one week vacation. Besides, we probably should get some time off before we take on Veridian City. I hear that's the toughest gym in Kanto." Jason said.

"Alright, when should we head out?" Alec asked.

Next plane to Kalos takes off in three hours." Jason said.

"Shit, then we better get going." Alec stated. The two got up and headed off towards the Saffron Airport. It very recently opened, as part of a plan set up by Kanto's government to make the region more accessible. They reached the airport, bought their tickets, boarded the plane and took off to Kalos.

…

Twilight was in her basement, experimenting with some chemicals to see how they reacted when put together. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She went upstairs to see who it was. She opened the door to find Fluttershy on the other side.

"Hi, Twilight. I found this weird rock sitting in my garden earlier today. I was hoping you would know what it is." Fluttershy said.

"Okay, do you have it?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, it's in my saddle bag. Hold on a second." Fluttershy said, she opened up her bag and pulled out this big blue orb, it had some kind of image on it, but Twilight didn't recognize what it was.

"Hm, interesting. I'll see if I have any books with this thing in it." Twilight said. She picked up the orb and walked inside. She motioned for Fluttershy to follow.

"So, where did you find this?" Twilight asked.

"It was in my garden. The squirrels brought it to me." Fluttershy responded.

"This is a very peculiar object. I've never seen anything like it. I might not even have a book for it." Twilight said. She looked at the image on the orb. It was very odd, how this thing could just show up. She decided to do some experiments on it.

"Fluttershy, get the girls. I want them to see this." Twilight said.

"Okay, I'll try." Fluttershy said. She then walked out of the house to search for the others.

…

The plane landed, and Jason and Alec got out. It was a long flight, but they made it to Kalos.

"Alright, so what should we do first?" Alec asked.

"Let's walk around Lumiose City for a bit. Maybe they have some interesting stuff." Jason suggested. Alec just shrugged, and they went into the city. It was as big as Jason thought it was, people and Pokemon were just about everywhere.

"Check it out, there's Prism Tower." Alec said. He pointed to it, and they both took a long look at it.

"Can you believe that's actually a gym?" Jason said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Alec replied.

"Yeah, it surprised me, too." Jason said.

"I take it you two are new here?" Said a voice from behind them. They turned around and found a man in a lab coat standing there.

"Hi, I'm professor Sycamore. I research the behavior of Pokemon. You two are?" He asked.

"I'm Jason, He's Alec. We came from Kanto." Jason said.

"Kanto? So I assume you're looking to take on the gyms?" Sycamore asked.

"No, we're just on vacation here." Alec said.

"Vacation? Alright. Say, I have a little something at my lab, stop by if you're interested." Sycamore said.

"Where is your lab?" Jason asked.

"Just down the street, actually. Want to take a look inside?" Sycamore said. Jason looked at Alec, Alec shrugged and said "Why not?" So with that, they took off to Sycamore's lab.

…

"So what is it that you want?" Applejack asked. She was the last one to arrive at Twilight's house.

"I wanted to show you this." Twilight brought out the mysterious orb and showed it to everyone.

"What is that? Rainbow Dash asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But I'm about to find out, which is why I wanted you all to see." Twilight's horn lit up, she lowered her head and touched the orb.

The orb flashed, and the next thing Twilight knew, she woke up in a field, with the orb sitting right next to her.

"What is that thing?"

** There's chapter one. So, tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Not sure? Let me know. So, leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what is it that you want, exactly?" Jason asked.

"Well, for a few years now I have been doing some research on a phenomenon known as mega evolution. Do you know what that is?" Sycamore responded. They said they didn't know.  
"Well, then I'll tell you. Mega evolution is the evolution of Pokemon that were thought to not be able to evolve further. For example, if it is able to do so, a Pokemon like Infernape or Venusaur can evolve into a fourth stage. I'm not sure about Infernape, but I know Venusaur can. The way I know this is because of a special stone that has the properties to allow mega evolution to happen. The stone for Venusaur has been discovered, and is called Venusaurite. Do you get what I'm saying?" Sycamore explained.

"Yeah, I think I get it. So, what are the other stones you have?" Alec asked.

"I currently have Blastoisenite and Charizardite Y. There is a Charizardite X, but it suddenly disappeared a few weeks ago." Sycamore said.

"What's the difference between Charizardite X and Y?" Jason questioned.

"I don't quite know, since I haven't really tried it. But I'm certain they can both mega evolve." Sycamore replied.

"So what do you want us to do?" Alec asked.

"I want you two to find out more about mega evolution. I know you're on vacation, so you can turn it down if you want. But if you accept, you'll be helping with possibly one of the biggest scientific breakthroughs since the invention of the Pokeball." Sycamore said.

Jason turned to Alec and said "Wanna give it a try?"

"Hell yeah." Alec responded.

"Fantastic. You won't regret this decision. But before you go, I want to give you these." Sycamore turned around and grabbed a box sitting on a table. He opened the box.

"These are the mega stones. They are Charizardite Y, Blastoisenite, and Venusaurite. Given that you two are from Kanto, you probably have the Pokemon these stones require." Sycamore said. Without any hesitation, Jason grabbed the Charizardite Y, and Alec grabbed the Blastoisenite.

"One last thing before you go, there have been some strange things happening around Kalos. People are saying that there is some kind of new Pokemon in the region somewhere. One poor soul died trying to catch it. So if you come into contact with it, don't try battling it, just run." Sycamore warned.

"What's it look like?" Jason asked.

"Reports say it looks like a Rapidash if it were some kind of bug and dark hybrid. Stands at about the height of a Blaziken." Sycamore said.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." Alec said. With that, they left the lab.

"What do you think it is?" Alec asked.

"I dunno, but I don't think I want to know. C'mon. Let's go find out about this mega evolution stuff." Jason replied. He looked at the stone with curiosity. "_Where did the other one go?"_ he thought.

…

Twilight took a long hard look at the stone, still trying to figure it out. She looked up, and saw an enormous city in front of her.

"How did I not notice that before?" She asked herself. Suddenly, something screeched at her. She turned around, only to find some kind of bird looking thing. It had a tan belly, and brown wings, it cried out again.

"Pidgey!" It said.

"What is that thing?" Twilight wondered. She took a step towards it, and it lashed out at her, it pecked her right on the face, and flew away.  
"Ow, I guess it didn't like me." Twilight said.

Suddenly, she heard something else. It was different, like something was talking to something else. She turned around, but didn't see anything. She still heard the voices, and she tried to listen.

"Why would he choose us? I'm certain there's countless trainers in Kalos, so why us?" one voice said.

"Probably because he saw us first. Or he was just waiting for somebody that was actually competent." Another voice said.

The source of the voices came into view as they reached the top of the hill Twilight was on. One of them noticed her.

…

"What the hell is that!?" Jason yelled. He reached for his belt and grabbed a Pokeball. "Go, Charizard!" Jason yelled. He threw the Pokeball, and it opened up to release Charizard.

"Must be a Kalos native Pokemon." Alec said. He reached for one of his Pokeballs, he threw it to release his Blaziken.

Then, the strange Pokemon did something neither Jason or Alec could expect. It started to back up, looking at Charizard and Blaziken with fear. Jason rolled his eyes and looked to see if there was something else around. He spotted a stone behind the strange Pokemon, and it hit him, that was Charizardite X.

"Charizard, stand down!" Jason yelled. Alec gave him a funny look, and Charizard looked back, confused. Jason pointed at the stone, and instantly Alec got the same idea.

"Blaziken, back off." He said.

Jason slowly started to approach the Pokemon, hoping it wouldn't attack out of fear. Then it did something he never expected out of any Pokemon. It spoke.

"What are you?" It said.

"Did that thing just talk?" Alec said. Jason turned around and gave him a cold stare. He turned to face the mysterious Pokemon again.

"You got a name?" Jason asked.

"T-Twilight." It muttered.

"Twilight? That's it? What kind of Pokemon are you?" Jason questioned.

"Pokemon?" Twilight responded.

"Yeah, Pokemon." Jason replied.

"What's a Pokemon?" Twilight asked.

"Jason, that thing's not a Pokemon." Alec said.

"Do you know where you are?" Jason asked.

"No, I have no idea." Twilight responded.

"You're in the Kalos region. My name is Jason, that's Alec. We're Pokemon trainers. Where are you from?" Jason said.

"Equestria." Twilight replied.

"Where's that?" Jason said.

"Not on this planet, that's for sure." Twilight said. Jason turned around, and said to Alec,

"We've got a huge problem on our hands."

**There's chapter 2! What did you think? Let me know, reviews actually help, you know. They tell me what I should work on and what doesn't need to be fixed. So, with that said, until next time, I'm out.**


End file.
